


Mothers and Daughters

by wanderingone



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childbirth, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Minor Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Newborn Children, Not Beta Read, Really the Zutara is if you squint, in my head Toph and Aang are together but I don't think it showed in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingone/pseuds/wanderingone
Summary: Suki gives birth. Sokka is surprisingly calm. Katara is helping.(I'm really sorry I may or may not be high and I don't know how to summarize this)
Relationships: Katara & Kya & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Mothers and Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am new here. Its been like, 10 years since I've last written a fanfic. Academic papers have been consuming my time. Coincidentally I needed a break from my undergrad thesis and I am hopped up on painkillers and I just saw my cat gave birth and my brother just gave me chicken nuggets and I never loved him more so this 15-minute monstrosity was born. I did not check anything for errors, I just post it. I might regret this in the morning. Enjoy my redbull induced writing! (Redbull and painkillers doesn't seem like the best combination does it?)

“I promise, this is the last one, Suki,” Katara looked up at her sweat soaked sister-in-law, whose face was contorted in pain. “The last push, and it will be over. Just make it a big one, sis.”

Suki looked like she wanted to hurl her fans at Katara while saying, “You said it was the last one four pushes ago!”

Katara smiled sheepishly at her. “I’m sorry Suki, but your baby was determined to stay a little longer in your belly. But I promise you, this will be the last one.”

Squeezing Sokka’s hand for reassurance, even though he has looked like he’s about to pass out for the last 10 minutes, Suki nodded with a determined look on her face. She fought a war when she was 15, lead the Kyoshi Warriors since before that, and has dealt with jerks all over the world. She can push one more time. She has to. 

She’s seriously considering forbidding Sokka from touching her ever again.

No, she can do this. She pushed and screamed with all she had left, and soon her screaming was accompanied by a new wailing sound.

That immediately yanked Suki out of the haze she’s been in and when she looked up, she saw Katara looking down at a small lump in her arms. Katara met her eyes and smiled at her and Sokka. “Meet your daughter,” she said, handing Suki her brand-new baby. She and Sokka stared dumbly at the baby for a second, before grins broke out on both their faces.

She was beautiful.

Sure, she’s covered in goo, but damn it if she wasn’t the most beautiful thing Suki has ever seen. Suki already loves her with all her heart.

Katara’s voice broke through their trance. “Let me clean her up a little first, so you could hold her longer.” Suki nodded absentmindedly, although she dreaded to be parted from her daughter.

Her daughter. Her and Sokka’s baby girl. She doesn’t think she’ll get used to hearing that. She looked up at Sokka and found that he was already staring at her, a wondrous look on his face. “I can’t believe we actually made a human being,” he said.

“Well, I did the heavy lifting. You only did what you’ve done for ages,” she joked.

He chuckled. “Of course, babe. And I can never thank you enough for that. I love you so much. I still can’t believe it.”

“Me neither. I still feel like your dad’s gonna come in at any moment and scold you for getting me pregnant.” Hakoda had been nothing but supportive throughout her pregnancy, but Suki still can’t wrap it around her head that she’s old enough to start a family now. She and her makeshift family has worked so hard to fight for peace and continuously maintain it, and now she can safely bring a baby to the world, knowing that she’ll be cared for and loved and could grow up in a place where people live in harmony.

Katara came back and handed the baby over to Sokka. Now that she’s cleaner, Suki was able to take a better look at her baby girl. At first glance, she looked exactly like Sokka. A small patch of dark brown curls adorned the top of her head, with smooth caramel skin all over her. But her nose, her mouth, her ears, those were all Suki. She and Sokka looked at each other in disbelief, still in shock that they have created this beautiful little girl in his arms. Yes, the girl was undoubtedly theirs. She looked like the perfect mix of them both, and Suki couldn’t be more proud.

Sokka handed the bundle over to Suki, and they continued to stare at their baby and coo at her. Katara has sent the other healers away, but she lingered, cleaning up what she could. Sokka glanced over at Suki, looking at her pleadingly, to which she nodded her answer.

“Hey Katara,” Sokka called out. “Stay for a while, come hold your niece.” Katara turned around from her position at the door. She turned her eyebrow up at her brother, as if asking whether he was sure they want her to intrude on one of their first moments as a family. They both smiled at her encouragingly, and she acquiesced.

Once the baby was in Katara’s hold, she immediately looked at her niece adoringly, already knowing she’s going to kill anyone who looks at her wrong. She cooed at the baby for a while, marveling as she squirmed in her arms. “Have you guys thought of a name yet?” She asked, handing the baby back to the parents.

“A few,” Suki answered. “But we haven’t decided on one yet. We thought we’d know once we see her, but it seemed to be a little harder. We want it to be perfect.”

Katara nodded distractedly and asked, “Can I make a suggestion?”

“Sure, what do you got?”

“Kya.”

Sokka opened and closed his mouth a few times. Suki was equally rendered speechless. “But Katara, I thought you wanted to name your daughter after mom,” he said.

“I know, but look at her. You can’t tell me that this isn’t a Kya.”

Both new parents looked at their daughter again, and honestly, Suki is inclined to agree. Before Team Avatar, the only family she's ever known was the Oyaji of her village and her Warriors. She doesn't really know what its like growing up in a family like Katara and Sokka's. The stories of them growing up always fascinates her. She especially knew how close they are to each other and their parents. But she knew that Katara was even closer with their mom and Gran-Gran, just like Sokka was closer with their dad. She knows just how much family means to them, which is why it came as a surprise to her that she would suggest giving the honor of naming their child after their late mother. 

“Katara, we can’t do that. Besides, don’t you think Fire Lord Kya would sound cool?” Sokka tried joking.

His sister smiled, no doubt remembering her recent wedding to one of their best friends. “Sokka, she was your mother too. It’s not like I’m giving the name to a stranger. And it isn't even mine to give anyway. Fire Lord Kya does have a nice ring to it, but so does Chief Kya of the Southern Water Tribe. Or Kya, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Or Kya, Republic City councilwoman. Or whatever she's going to be.”

Sokka gave a small laugh. “Those does sound pretty cool.”

“Come on, Sokka. I have mom’s necklace, and I always will. You should get to have a part of her in your life too. That is, if Suki doesn’t mind.”

Suki quickly shook her head. To be honest, she kind of had been toying with the idea for a while, but she knew how much the name meant to Katara, so she never brought it up with Sokka. “I’d be honored Katara, and I would love nothing more. You know I never knew my parents, and I always loved what you have with yours. I want my children to have those kinds of relationships with me too. But are you really sure?”

“I am. I can feel it. It’s the perfect name, for the perfect little girl.”

Suki and Sokka smiled, looking at the bundle in her arms. “It does sound perfect, babe,” Suki said.

“It does,” he nodded. “Thank you, Katara. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“I know, brother, I love you both so much, and I know you’ll be the best parents to little Kya over there.”

“Little Kya, huh? Hey buddy, guess what, your name is Kya,” Sokka cooed to the baby. As if hearing her name called, the baby opened her eyes and revealed bright blue ones, reminiscent of her namesake. Sokka gasped at the display, and both knew in their heart that they chose the right name. Suki looked at her husband, watching him be mesmerized by his daughter. He looked the happiest he’s ever been, and when he murmured little praises and assurances to their baby that she’s going to be a big strong warrior just like her mom, Suki felt an overwhelming pride of him. He’s come a long way from the sexist jerk she met back on Kyoshi Island when they were fifteen.

Later, when Hakoda came into the room, and they told him of their baby’s name, he choked back his tears and kissed his granddaughter’s forehead lovingly, thanking his son and daughter-in-law for honoring his late wife’s memory. All their friends came in after and cooed at the baby. Zuko looked about ready to give in to the girl’s every whim, and Aang looked like he couldn’t wait to take the baby on adventures. Toph was a little skeptical at first, claiming they couldn’t be seriously considering handing a baby over to a blind girl, could they? But when they finally got little Kya in Toph’s arms, she had the softest look on her face, and promised the baby that she’s going to be the one who helps her get away with stuffs she wouldn’t want her parents to know.

As the baby is passed back onto Sokka, Suki noticed the protective glint in his eyes, showing his determination to guard the girl with his life and love her with all his might. Suki already can’t imagine loving anything more, and looking around at her extended family, she felt like she’s right at home. She’s scared that she wouldn’t know the first thing about taking care of her child, but she knows that with Sokka at her side, and her friends a letter away, they’ll do the best they can, together, every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I would really appreciate any feedback you can give me. I feel like I didn't do the characters justice but I'm pretty high and I felt like doing anything but my thesis. I might come to my senses later and delete this. I'm just super pissed at my supervisor and my leg is killing me and my new kittens are too cute and chicken nugget is a love language. Happy holidays!


End file.
